Ocean Home
by SeasBeat
Summary: Mist looks at the ocean, and remembers the things that got her there. From players view.


I woke up at 5 am. Rather early for me actually. The rest of the citizens of Blue Town were asleep, other than the occasional two people who woke up once in a while to take a stroll. I carried my white quilt outside with me, the ends of it dragging all the way to the door, and to the soft sand. I wasn't wearing any shoes so my toes wiggled in the cold sand, my long dyed blonde hair rested on my shoulder.

I lived in front of the beach and I loved it. The smell of salt occasionally could be smelled during mornings, but barely during the afternoon. I looked at the ocean. Such serene beauty… the sun can be seen trying to make its way up to the baby blue sky. I smelled the air, sea salt. I looked around to see if anyone was awake and strolling on the cold wet sand. But there was no one. I sighed in defeat and muttered to myself that no one likes the ocean in the morning. I did, Rod did, But Truffles sometimes complained about how her house smelled of sea salt, so she moved her house near a really small peach orchard which was a couple of meters away from the beach. If you smelled it, her house smelled like flowers and fruit, which smells quite lovely. I looked back at the horizon, and saw a little star and another star next to it, them nearly fading away for another night.

I remember first moving here, I was just 9 years old. I had a guardian named Kitty who was 16 and was another human. I can still remember her telling me to pick a house. There were 4 houses. One was by a waterfall that was a short distance away, another hidden a little south from the gate… snuggled near some trees and a small river, perfect for catching fish. Another was located near the museum near a cliff where it takes you to lower ground. And of course, there was one on the beach and it was located near the town hall. Me and Kitty were at awe looking at the ocean and how marvelous it looked. Kitty always blushed when someone mentioned Marvel, who was a longtime boyfriend of hers. Kitty and I slept in a twin bed, she took up most of the space and I was cuddled around her and got her warmth. I turned 10 the following months. It was July when we arrived and now it was close to one day of Christmas time. Everyone from Blue Town celebrated with a big ball in front of the town hall, it was the day after Christmas and the trees still had theirs lights, the town hall was covered in lights bathed in hues of greens and reds. The stars danced above us and everyone wore warm clothing, after the party everyone was invited inside the museum for hot cocoa and coffee that tasted like peppermint and salted caramel. That day was unforgettable. When New Year's came I went to the city and lit the first firework, then we returned home and watched a rainbow of lights color the foggy black sky. The following months were also beautiful, watching the snow melt and seeing the cherry blossoms bloom during April. Lighting fireworks and receiving a letter from the strongest people on earth, Nintendo on the Fourth of July! Harvesting peaches for winter during the summer.

And during the early winter, I got ill. This wasn't your normal flu. I had fevers raging for weeks, maybe months and violent cough for the rest of the year. It wasn't until the end of next year until I got better. I missed my birthday, and also Kitty's.I was 11 when I recovered. I was still immature like the 9 year old I was inside, at this age most kids would have grown a foot or two but I was developing slower. Bluebear moved away… she was actually a good friend. My hair was long and tangled; it reached all the way to my waist and had wavy curls. I was even told my eyes lost their sparkle. It was late spring until everyone decided to help me become healthier. I ran with Rod, Stinky and Cesar, learned how to keep myself healthy with Gwen, Poppy, and Maelle. I slept more and grew a lot more. Kitty had told me I had reached her waist and now I reached her shoulders. I had dyed my hair white that year; everyone said I had the most unique hair in the whole city. This had made me feel good for myself. Blathers and Celeste had been schooling me in advanced and I understood everything. It was early summer and I looked outside our little attic window, and stared at the ocean during sunset. It's scarlet colors were beautiful. That day was the day I got in a coma that lasted a year. I woke up on the next year of March 14th. I was twelve. I woke up in shock from the everlasting sleep I had for that long period of time. My dye was gone almost like it never existed and my hair reached up to my knees. I was worried. Kitty should be turning 18 today. I looked around in the bed I was in. The floor and bed had been cold from other than the spot where I was taking my yearly nap. I went downstairs to the small living room only to discover everything was gone. Most of the furniture was Kitty's and the percent of it was 95%. There was nothing but cold tile with just a little rug and a jagged wall that was painted green. I noticed there was a pot that had a lily of the valley, clearly taken good care of. But when had that plant been there? It only spawned when the environment was in perfect condition… which meant it must be now. The pot had been on a window on the right side of the house. My heart beat a little faster, than it did before and a rush of sadness had filled it. Next to the flower pot was a little nightstand that had an envelope paper on it. I dropped anything I was holding and rushed toward the sheet. My heart beat so hard I thought it could be heard. On the envelope was words directly written from Kitty herself, the curves of her letters always never failed to impress me. I opened the envelope as fast as I could and there, inside was a piece of paper with a picture containing me and her laughing and grinning.

The words were crystal clear to me: Dear Mist, I apologize if you wake up to see this letter. It's the only way I could speak to you since you were in your yearly sleep. I felt punishable that it was my fault that you got ill. So in three weeks before my birthday I will leave Blue Town. I trust you can handle the house and the bells, no? I know you are just twelve and you had no living experience by yourself. But now… It's your chance to begin your life. Spring is almost here, the season of beginnings. Start your own life. I told Poppy and Biskit to come in occasionally and take care of the house. Thank you for all these good times. I shall tell everyone at home that you have been a good kid. Because you are. I'm sorry you have this weight on your shoulders and the house isn't paid yet! But I know you can… Thanks… I'll miss you. ~Kitty

I would never forget those words. I ran outside and it was raining. Rain… I haven't seen it in years… Me… I was just twelve years old... I ended up paying the house and it got bigger. My birthday passed and I turned 13, the age I am now. I sigh, grabbing my blanket and wrapping it closer to me. Some new people moved in and I missed things that Kitty never told me. She should be nineteen by now. I haven't heard any news from her. I look up at the ocean and smile.

I will write an letter and see if Kitty will respond. The ocean sure does listen well.


End file.
